Baby, I Love Your Symmetry
by sweetsheart
Summary: Kid wants to tell his girlfriend that he loves her. But he just doesn't know how. Maka wants to tell her boyfriend she loves him. But she just doesn't know how. One-shot KidxMaka fluffity fluff fluff :D


**Baby, I Love Your Symmetry**

**Kid wants to tell his girlfriend that he loves her. But he just doesn't know how. Maka wants to tell her boyfriend she loves him. But she just doesn't know how. One-shot KidxMaka fluffity fluff fluff :D**

**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater, first fic, don't hurt me! X **

Death the Kid and Maka Albarn were walking down a small, winding dirt path next to Shinigami Park in Death City. Maka would usually find it kind of weird that she was walking with her boyfriend next to a park named after his father, but today was a special day. Maka had something important to tell Kid. She loved him. She had tossed and turned for nights on end, wondering if she really felt those feeling towards him, and if she did, how she would tell him. There was no denying it for Maka anymore.

Kid had never felt like this about anyone else before. When he was around Maka, grotesque images of asymmetry could surround the entire world, and he wouldn't care. He wanted to tell her just how he felt about her. But those three little words were three of the most difficult words anyone could ever say.

Maka and Kid's hands were held in a specific pattern, one of Kid's fingers, then Maka's, then continued in that order until their hands were completely intertwined. Kid's hand held Maka's tightly as the cool, autumn breeze blew the leaves from the sides of the path. Maka felt Kid's grip tighten on hers as the neat, symmetrical work of the street sweepers was undone by the cruel wind. He may not have been quite as bad with his obsessive habits around Maka, but it still affected him.

"Maka..." Kid said, his breaths getting sharper.

"Hey, hey, hey... Kid, look at me." Maka said, releasing her hand from Kid's and placing both hands on the sides of his face, as not to offset his balance. She turned his head to face hers. Kid found the symmetry of Maka's face both calming and aesthetically pleasing. It was one of the reasons that they had started going out in the first place. Her emerald tinged eyes were both exactly the same distance from her nose, which was, incidentally, quite perfect itself. Her lips were a uniform pink colour, as the nick in the top of her lips met with the centre of her nose. Her pigtails were always tied at the exact point where the flat side of her head met the curve of the top.

"_Perfect symmetry. Gorgeous._" He always thought. Her fringe, however, had been blown astray from its usual position.

"Just... here." Kid brushed a stray hair out of Maka's fringe and fixed it up. Maka placed her hand on top of Kid's and felt a shiver travel down her spine. She looked up at Kid's eyes. They were a ring of light amber surrounding a centre of dark gold. Contrary to Kid's opinion, Maka loved his Lines of Sanzu. It gave him something unique, even when he made his world so symmetrical. She pressed her head against his hand and closed her eyes, imagining that there was nobody else in the world but him and her. Kid let out a little moan of discontent.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Maka asked, worriedly, opening her eyes abruptly. Kid's slightly sad looking face was replaced again with a soft, sweet expression.

"You closed your eyes. I love your eyes. You should keep them open more often." Kid said, brushing his thumb against the top of Maka's cheekbone.

"All you have to do is ask." Maka blushed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kid smiled back. Maka glanced at Kid, smirked cheekily and began to speak.

"I'll race you to the centre." Maka giggled.

"Alright. We'll go on eight. Ready?" Kid said.

"Prepare to be beaten, Kid!" Maka replied. Usually, people would ask why Kid wanted to count to eight. Maka, however, knew better.

"Alright. One, two, three, f... HEY!" Kid said, as he watched his girlfriend run off in front of him. He just shook his head and smiled. He knew he could catch up anyway, so as he finished the number eight, he chased quickly after his girlfriend. As he caught up to her, he could see that she was quickly losing her breath.

"Ah, Kid, stitch, stitch!" Maka said, her face scrunching up in pain. Just as she was about to drop to the ground, Kid swiftly moved his arm under Maka's head and behind her knees, catching her and lifting her close to his chest. A tingle ran through Maka's body, as it had prepared for falling down but instead, was lifted up.

"Maka, are you alright?" Kid asked, his face showing genuine concern. Maka just began to giggle. Kid just rolled his eyes, smiled, and proceeded to carry Maka to the middle of the oval. He placed her gently on the grass and lay down next to her. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the cloudy sky. Maka pulled herself closer to him and snaked her arms around his waist, lying on his chest.

"How do you bear to look at the sky and clouds? It must be hard for you, Kid." Maka said, glancing up at him. He just laughed at what was going to be his response.

"You'll think it's stupid." Kid said, slightly ashamedly.

"I won't think it's stupid. Remind me, _who_ was it who understood when you spat up blood and passed out when you ripped your exam?" Maka replied, a tweak of laughter in her voice.

"It was you, Maka. My saviour. My hero. My love." Kid said, sarcastically and melodramatically. Both Kid and Maka laughed, Maka holding Kid tighter as she felt like he was the only thing holding her on the ground. Kid still made Maka form butterflies in her stomach. She felt like she could simply float away whenever she was around him.

"So, Kid, how do you bear the asymmetry of the sky? Come on." Maka said, in her sweetest voice. Kid sighed, took one hand from behind his head and placed it gently on Maka's hip.

"I like to think that, all the way over the other side of the world, someone else is looking at the symmetrical replicas of these clouds." Kid said. Maka smiled.

"That's really sweet, Kid. Maybe there's a couple like us all the way over the other side of the world, huh?" Maka said. However, it made her feel bad at the thought that all of the predicaments that had been going through Maka's head over the past week were plaguing some poor person over the other side of the world. Little did she know that the same predicaments were running through Kid's head. Maka would have been content to simply lie next to Kid for eternity. She could have easily gone through that entire day without telling Kid her true feelings. However, Maka was never very good at keeping her feelings to herself; not ones as strong as these, anyway.

"Kid?" Maka asked, worriedly.

"Maka? What's the matter?" Kid said, propping his torso up with his hands.

"If you really, really, really, really liked someone... how would you tell them?" Maka asked. Kid's pupils widened. He went to say something but no words would come out. He took a deep breath and, after a long, hard thought, began to speak.

"Do you mean if I loved someone, how would I tell them?" Kid asked.

"Well, yeah." Maka said, her face turning pink. Kid's face widened into a smile as he realised what he was going to say.

"I would take her to a park. I would walk down a tiny, windy dirt path with her, with our hands held just so. Then, once the wind blew the leaves off the side of the path, I'd freak out a bit. But then, she'd calm me down. I'd look into those big, green eyes of hers and I'd never, ever want to leave them. Then, she'd close her eyes, which would make me upset, but then she'd open them again, and it'd be alright. Then, she'd race me to the centre of an oval, but she'd get a stitch halfway through and I'd catch up, even though she'd cheat and leave 5 seconds before me. I'd catch her, and we'd lie down on the grass, and we'd talk about the clouds. Then, she'd ask me how you would tell someone you really, really, really, really liked them, and then I'd tell her. Then, I'd stand up, take her by the hand, pull her close to me and kiss her. Then I'd look her in those big, green eyes and tell her how much I loved her."

Kid brushed his trousers off and stood up. He held his hand outstretched to Maka. Her face was very red now, due both to shyness and delight. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Kid..." Maka gulped. Maka placed both of her arms around Kid's neck and pulled him close. Kid felt Maka's warm breath on his face and connected his lips with hers. Maka and Kid had kissed plenty of times before, usually followed by a berating by either Soul, Black Star, or on occasion, when they got caught, Stein. But today, there was nobody else. Just Death the Kid and Maka Albarn, two souls coming damn close to becoming one. Maka pulled away for air, turning her head to the side. The feel of Kid's breath, heavy due to the lack of oxygen the couple had received in the past moment, sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you." Kid whispered, ever so slightly into Maka's ear. Maka couldn't help but let a beaming smile crawl across her face. She pulled away from Kid and looked up at him.

"Kid. Your father is the most important person in Death City, who probably doesn't like the fact that I'm dating his only child. You have two gorgeous _buki_'s who you saved from the streets, who would die for you. You managed to beat up both Black Star and Soul on your first day at Shibusen with ease. You're a _shinigami_. But that's why, Kid. I love you." Maka said, still nervously. Kid smiled at her.

"Maka, you did very well, but, you forgot one step." Kid smirked.

"Wha...?" Maka said, fretting. Kid puckered his lips in a theatrical manner. Maka smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I think mine was better." Kid grinned.

"It may well have been, but you missed a step too." Maka clasped her hands together gently and cocked her head to the side.

"And what would that step be, Maka?" Kid said. Maka smiled at him suggestively.

"You forgot the part where you took me back to your house." Maka said, giggling slightly.

"Do you know what your father would do to me if he found out about that? He'd kill me." Kid said.

"That's ironic, seeing as your father is Lord Death. Life is about taking chances, Kid. " Maka said. Kid cocked an eyebrow, smirked, and held Maka's hand in the symmetrical fashion.

"I suppose that's a chance I'm willing to take." Kid glanced once again at the emerald eyes of his girlfriend, Maka staring lovingly into the two golden tones of her boyfriend's eyes. They walked across the oval to the tiny, windy dirt path that they had walked up just before, and headed back to Kid's house.

Death the Kid and Maka Albarn were in love. And no embarrassing redheaded or incredibly important shinigami fathers were going to change that.


End file.
